Tu mirada inalcanzable
by karypotter
Summary: Hermione entra a la Universidad y se enamora de un chico de hermosos ojos verdes al verlo por primera vez, pero cierta chica le dice al muchacho que su admiradora esta obsesionada con él...H/Hr, dejen reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, aquí traigo otra historia que espero que les guste, no se cuantos capitulos serán, pero por lo pronto ya comencé a escribir el segundo e intentaré subirlo pronto...por favor dejenme reviews, me gusta mucho saber su opinión eso me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo y se los agradezco..._

_Ahh por cierto, esta historia ocurre en el mundo no mágico en una universidad._

_Mmm los pensamientos de los personajes vas con cursiva y entre comillas._

_Ah por cierto este fic se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga Itzel "espero que lo leas amiguis" por varias razones y porque me ayudó escoger el título..._

_Ahh y esuchen a las mejores bandas: The Beatles y los todavía guapos, jóvenes y vivos McFly..."It´s all about you"_

_Espero que les guste y nos vemos en los reviews, click en GO._

_"Ah, que chico"_

Hermione se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de su nueva escuela, hacía apenas tres semanas que había ingresado a la Universidad y se sentía muy emocionada pues su amiga Luna y ella habían obtenido un buen puntaje en el examen de admisión y ahora estudiaban juntas.

Al dar vuelta a una esquina la chica, poseedora de un lindo cabello castaño ondulado, chocó sin querer con un joven que iba tan distraído como ella.

- Lo siento mucho- Dijo el joven ayudándola a que no perdiera el equilibrio- Lo lamento, no puse atención, es mi culpa- le dijo apenado, mirándola a los ojos por un momento, Hermione se quedó mirándolo embobada sin ser capaz de articular palabra, el chico tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello era de color negro azabache y estaba muy desordenado, cosa que incitaba a la castaña a querer acariciárselo.

- No hay problema- musitó la chica, el muchacho le dirigió una dulce sonrisa y siguió su camino desapareciendo a la vuelta de la esquina.

Hermione soltó un suspiro _"que tonta eres Hermione, un chico como el jamás se fijaría en ti"_ pensó la muchacha. Un poco triste reemprendió su camino hacia la biblioteca donde encontró a su rubia amiga Luna, sentada en la última mesa leyendo el libro "Música clásica a través de los tiempos", Luna estaba estudiando Música.

Hermione colocó su mochila sobre la mesa y se sentó pesadamente a lado de su amiga.

-Hey, ¿por qué esa cara?- preguntó Luna en voz baja mirando a la castaña con sus profundos ojos azules.

- Choqué con un chico.- Susurró la chica con sus lindos ojos color miel mirando un punto fijo de la mesa.

- ¿Te lastimó?, ¿Chocó contigo adrede?, ¿Quieres que vaya y lo ponga en su lugar?- preguntó su amiga levantando un poco mas de lo debido su voz, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de la bibliotecaria.

- No, nada de eso- la muchacha soltó un suspiro- es el chico más lindo que jamás haya visto, tiene unos ojos hermosos y una sonrisa como ninguna.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

- El problema es que jamás se fijaría en mí.

- Ah, ¿y tu cómo sabes eso?- la regañó Luna- Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar, y tu no eres un adefesio como para que un chico guapo no se fije en ti, sino todo lo contrario, así que ya no estés triste, yo me encargaré de averiguar como se llama ese lindo chico que tanto te llamó la atención.- Dijo decidida la rubia.

- No pierdas tu tiempo, no soy tonta y se las probabilidades que hay de que se fije en mí, y son muy pocas.

-Mmm, eso ya lo veremos.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

Al día siguiente Hermione y Luna estaban sentadas en una banca platicando animadamente cuando de repente la mirada de la castaña se perdió en algún punto sobre el hombro de su amiga, esta al percatarse de esto giró la cabeza y pudo observar a un guapo muchacho de cabello negro cruzando el patio con paso despreocupado para ir a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol un poco alejado de las chicas.

-Déjame adivinar, es él ¿cierto?- La castaña solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.- Mmm tengo que admitir que es guapo aunque no es mi tipo, déjame decirte que es muy tu estilo. Aguarda aquí un momento, iré a preguntarle su nombre- Dijo poniéndose en pie la rubia.

- ¡No! ¿Cómo crees?, se dará cuenta de que me gusta- Hermione la jaló del brazo y la sentó nuevamente en la banca.- No quiero que piense que soy una de esas chicas tontas que nomás están buscando tener novio.

-Ahh, como quieras…

La semana pasó sin ninguna novedad y la pobre chica se conformaba con solo verlo pasar a lo lejos de vez en cuando. Una que otra vez lo siguió a distancia para ver a que clases entraba y pudo deducir que también era de primer semestre y que estudiaba Medicina, a diferencia de ella que estudiaba Leyes.

Un día durante la hora del almuerzo, Luna y Hermione se encontraban en una de las mesas del patio comiendo, o por lo menos Luna lo hacía porque Hermione estaba muy ocupada observando al pelinegro sentado a unas cuantas mesas de ahí con un amigo pelirrojo. Estaba tan ensimismada que ni cuenta se dio que una chica se sentaba frente a ellas.

-¿Qué hay Luna?- Saludó la muchacha, quien tenía un largo y brillante cabello rojo.

- ¡Hola, Ginny!, ya hace rato que no te veo, mira, ella es Hermione, la amiga de la que te había hablado- Luna zarandeó a Hermione para que le pusiera atención.

- Hola, Hermione- Saludó Ginny amablemente.

- Ah, hola, lo siento estaba distraída.- Sonrió la chica.

- Descuida, no hay problema.- Ginny volvió a dirigirse a Luna- Draco y yo terminamos y ahora sí es para siempre.

- No te creo, al rato ya van a andar juntos de nuevo- respondió Luna, lanzando un suspiro al ver que la mirada de Hermione volvía a perderse en el chico.

Luna y Ginny continuaron con su conversación y un rato después Hermione se puso de pie de un brinco diciendo que llegaría tarde a clase.

- Mmm Luna, me di cuenta de que Hermione mira mucho a Harry- comentó la pelirroja.

- ¿A Harry?, ¿Quién es Harry?

- Él, el chico de cabello negro que esta sentado a lado de mi hermano Ron.- Señalo la chica correctamente al muchacho que traía loca a Hermione.

-Ah con que así se llama- Sonrió Luna- ¿Dices que ese chico pelirrojo es tu hermano?

- Si, es mi hermano mayor, nos llevamos un año, pero estamos en el mismo curso porque mamá me metió a la escuela junto con él desde pequeña, lo cual no es muy agradable.

- Oh, vaya…

- Si, pero eso no tiene importancia, lo que importa es que él es Harry Potter y yo vi a Hermione muy interesada en él, y creo que estoy en lo correcto al pensar que a ella le gusta mucho mi querido amigo.

- Pues…por favor no se lo vayas a decir a nadie, él no debe enterarse, eso mataría de vergüenza a Hermione, por favor prométeme que no dirás nada.

- Claro, te lo prometo.- Contestó la pelirroja levantando la mano en señal de promesa, Luna se sintió tranquila, Ginny era una buena amiga y no creía que fuera a decir nada sobre eso, así que la rubia también decidió ocultarle a Hermione el hecho de que Ginny ya sabe que esta interesada en Harry.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

- ¿Harry?, ¿Se llama Harry?- Preguntó Hermione a la rubia mientras se encontraban en la biblioteca haciendo tarea.

- Si, así es, Harry Potter.- Afirmó la chica.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? Dime que no se lo preguntaste- Hermione la miró con ojos suplicantes.

-No tranquila, mmm, escuché cuando un profesor lo llamaba así- _"Eres una mentirosa _

_Luna"._

- Oh, de acuerdo- y la mirada soñadora volvió a los ojos de la castaña, es un lindo nombre.

- Sí, lo es, lo es.- Suspiró su amiga- Oye tengo hambre ¿Me acompañas a la cafetería?

- Sí claro, solo dame un minuto para terminar esto.

Ambas chicas salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a la cafetería cuando un chico salió de un aula y chocó con Hermione, y para sorpresa de la chica este muchacho era Harry.

- Oh como lo siento- Se disculpó el muchacho visiblemente apenado- es la segunda vez, debes pensar que soy un torpe y con mucha razón- el muchacho se agachó y recogió el par de libros que le había tirado a Hermione al chocar con ella- Debo fijarme por donde voy, porque si seguimos encontrándonos de esta forma alguno saldrá lastimado.

- No te preocupes- Sonrió la chica- Fue solo un accidente, un segundo accidente…

- Creo que podrías ser más cortés y presentarte, ya que como has chocado dos veces con ella pues prácticamente ya son conocidos- Intervino Luna en la conversación ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la castaña pero la rubia solo se limitó a sonreír con inocencia.

- Oh es cierto, tienes razón. Soy Harry, Harry Potter.- Se presentó amablemente el chico.

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger- Contestó con timidez la chica.

- Es un placer, Hermione- Contestó el chico mirándola dulcemente con sus ojos verdes.

- Pues yo soy Luna- Dijo la chica comprobando sus sospechas de que salía sobrando ahí.

En ese momento un chico pelirrojo apareció en el pasillo y avanzó hacia ellos.

- Harry te he estado buscando por todos lados, ya es hora de irnos- Regañó Ron al muchacho al llegar junto a él.

-Oh es cierto, lo siento Ron, ya iba a buscarte…

- ¿Eres la chica con la que Harry chocó el otro día?- preguntó imprudentemente el pelirrojo a Hermione, mientras que las mejillas de Harry adquirían un color rosado.

- Ah, yo…si.

- Oh si, Harry me contó, es que a veces puede ser muy torpe…

-Ron…- Harry intentó pararlo.

- …No me digas que chocó contigo de nuevo…

- ¡Ron!

- ¿Qué?

Harry soltó un suspiro- Creo que es hora de irnos ¿no?

- Ah si, es cierto, un placer chicas, me llamo Ron Weasley…

- Espero verte de nuevo- le dijo Harry a Hermione con una sonrisa- Adiós.

- Adiós.- Respondió la castaña todavía un poco aturdida.

Los dos amigos se alejaron por el pasillo y casi al final de este Harry volteó hacia atrás para volver a verla, le sonrió y luego desapareció en la esquina.

- ¡Creo que le gustas!- Exclamó Luna abrazando a su amiga.

- ¿Cómo crees?, solo fue amable conmigo, eso no quiere decir nada.

- No seas pesimista, si fue muy lindo…y su amigo no esta nada mal.

Hermione arqueó una ceja y luego río- Si tú lo dices.

- Sí, lo es…en fin, creo que tendrás esa sonrisa en el rostro todo el día.

- Si, yo también lo creo- suspiró Hermione y ambas amigas se dirigieron hacia el patio para disfrutar de ese hermoso día, pues a Luna ya se le había olvidado que tenía hambre.

* * *

_Ojalá les haya gustado , por favor den click en GO y dejenme un review, aunque sea uno chiquitito, porfis, subiré pronto el proximo cap, nos leemos pronto. Bye._


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste...¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y porfa síganme dejando!...pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo...Acepto todas sus críticas y muchas gracias por leer mi fic..._

_Canción recomendada: Si les gusta The Beatles I´ll follow the sun._

_Nos vemos abajo._

_Pensamientos de los personajes van en cursiva y entre comillas._

* * *

Capítulo 2 "_Mentiras"_

La siguiente semana fue maravillosa para Hermione, pues se encontró con Harry varias veces en los pasillos (sin chocar con él) y él la saludaba siempre con una sonrisa.

- Ese chico te trae loca- Le dijo Luna durante el almuerzo ese día- Debes intentar acercarte un poco más a él, si él no actúa, debes hacerlo tú.

- Es difícil, apenas y lo he visto, no lo conozco.

- Se nota que es un buen chico, pero si no te acercas, jamás lo conocerás.

-Lo sé…

Pero no hizo falta que la castaña se acercara pues esa tarde mientras se estiraba al máximo para buscar un libro en uno de los altos estantes de la biblioteca, escuchó una suave voz saludarla:

- Hola, creo que necesitas ayuda- La chica volteó y se encontró con los hermosos ojos verdes de Harry.

- Hola…- Harry avanzó hacia ella y estirándose un poco logró alcanzar el libro y se lo pasó a Hermione.- Gracias, yo…no tengo la mejor estatura.

- El libro estaba muy arriba- Sonrió Harry y luego mirándola con interés dijo- Leyes, interesante.

Hermione sonrió mientras caminaba a la mesa más cercana seguida del muchacho- Eso estudio…

- Yo estudio Medicina… ¿puedo sentarme contigo a hacer la tarea?

- Sí, claro- contestó Hermione intentando no demostrar toda la emoción que sentía y moviendo sus cosas para dejarle espacio en la mesa.

Harry se sentó y sacó sus cosas de la mochila y un grueso libro sobre Historia de la Medicina el cual abrió a eso de la mitad y se dispuso a leer.

Después de un rato la chica notó como el muchacho recostaba su cabeza en el libro y soltaba un suspiro. Volteó a verlo y notó que se había quedado dormido.

- Hey, oye, Harry- Lo zarandeó suavemente y logró despertarlo- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Me muero de sueño, esto es muy difícil- se quejó incorporándose y revolviendo su cabello.- Como deseo que termine el semestre…

- Pero apenas va iniciando…

Harry la miró con angustia.- Tengo que leer una docena de libros por semana no se como se les ocurre, hasta el siguiente semestre comenzaremos con la práctica, pero ahora es solo leer, es todo lo que hago en el día, anoche no dormí porque teníamos examen ahora.

- Debes administrar tu tiempo...

- ¡Lo intento!...de verdad que lo intentó, pero no lo logró, y tampoco estoy comiendo bien, no tengo energía y…

- A ver, calma, calma…respira- la chica respiró lentamente y Harry la siguió- Estás muy estresado y bastante cansado, mejor dejamos esto un rato y vamos a la cafetería por algo ¿Qué te parece? Necesitas relajarte un poco.

Harry la miró con timidez y asintió con la cabeza, guardaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la cafetería.

- Gracias Hermione- le dijo Harry una vez que terminaron de comer, en ese momento se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas del patio- De verdad lo necesitaba.

- Todos lo días debes darte un tiempo, no dejes que el estrés te consuma- le dijo de manera comprensiva.

Harry sonrió y asintió.

Pero mientras los chicos conversaban, una chica pelirroja los observaba a unos metros de ahí con malos ojos. Ginny llevaba años encaprichada con Harry pero el muchacho nunca le había hecho caso, y ella no iba a permitir que la castaña llegara y se lo quitara tan fácilmente.

La pelirroja observó como Hermione se levantaba de la mesa y Harry se ponía de pie rápidamente y le daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla seguido de un sonrojo por parte de ambos. Hermione le sonrió y haciendo un gesto de despedida se fue.

Harry volvió a sentarse en la mesa y siguió con la mirada a la castaña hasta que se perdió de vista. Entonces Ginny cruzó el patio hasta la mesa de Harry y tomó asiento a lado de él.

-Hola, Harry- saludó la pelirroja acercándose un poco al joven para besar su mejilla, Harry reaccionó instintivamente y se alejó de ella, logrando que la chica se molestara aún más.

-Hola, Ginny- Respondió de mala gana.- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- Si, la verdad que sí, ¿quién era esa chica con la que hablabas hace un minuto?

Harry frunció el ceño- una nueva amiga.

- Ah, pues déjame decirte que me enteré, por una fuente confiable, que a ella le gustas, bueno más bien, que está algo obsesionada contigo.

Harry la observó consternado- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Soy amiga de su mejor amiga, y a ella se le salió el dato mientras conversábamos, y yo pensé que no estaría mal advertirte de eso, no vayas a salir lastimado…

- Pues gracias- respondió el chico bruscamente- ahora debo irme.

Harry se levantó y se alejó de ahí rápidamente sin saber que sentir.

--o--o--o--o--o

Mientras tanto…

Luna estaba sentada en el suelo afuera de un aula escribiendo en un papel, cuando Ron Weasley se sentó a su lado.

- Hola- saludó amablemente el chico, Luna lo miró con extrañeza, no porque no lo conociera sino porque se había acercado a ella, ante esa mirada el chico dijo- Soy Ron Weasley.

- Se quien eres, lo que no sé es qué haces aquí.

El chico un poco desconcertado contestó- solo pasaba y como te vi aquí sentada quise saludarte para conocerte un poco…Luna ¿cierto?

-Ajá – contestó la chica volviendo la mirada a su pentagrama.

- Estudias música, eso es genial, alguna vez quise ser baterista, pero no tengo coordinación.

La chica rió divertida- ¿Qué estudias tú?

- Arquitectura, se que no suena tan divertido como Música, pero es lo que me gusta.

- Lo importante es que la carrera te gusté para que puedas desempeñarte bien en tu trabajo y ser feliz, así que es genial- contestó con una sonrisa la rubia, guardando sus cosas.

- ¿Me acompañarías a dar un paseo?- Preguntó el pelirrojo dubitativo.

-Sería un placer.

Los chicos se dirigieron a los patios riendo y conversando un poco y al llegar al patio Luna observó a Harry y a Ginny hablando, Harry se veía muy incómodo y eso le dio mala espina a Luna.

- Ron sígueme- le dijo la chica y lo guió hacia donde había unos árboles, caminó detrás de ellos y se situó justo detrás de donde se encontraban sentados Harry y Ginny, y entonces pudieron escuchar todo lo que la pelirroja le dijo al muchacho.

Luna se sintió muy traicionada y avergonzada por no haber guardado bien el secreto de Hermione ¿Cómo se lo diría a la castaña?

Cuando Harry se levantó y se fue Luna salió detrás del árbol seguida del pelirrojo ante la asombrada mirada de la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- preguntó muy molesta a la pelirroja, Ron observaba todo en silencio- Sabes que eso es mentira, ¡Hermione no esta obsesionada con él!

La pelirroja abrió la boca varias veces sin saber que decir.

- ¿Entonces tu amiga no esta obsesionada con Harry?- preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no, solo le gusta- la rubia abrió los mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho- Por favor no se lo vayas a decir Ron…

- Entonces- dijo Ron- eso se lo dijiste para que no se fije en ella ¿verdad?- dijo Ron dirigiéndose a su hermana- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que Harry jamás se fijará en ti?

- Tú no puedes saber eso- se defendió dolida la pelirroja.

- Claro que sí, eres malcriada, grosera y te gusta hacer tu voluntad a como de lugar, el jamás se fijaría en ti, lo único que quiere es que lo dejes tranquilo, y ahora le sales con eso de que esa pobre chica esta obsesionada con él, si que has caído bajo Ginny.

- Mira ese es mi problema, y lo siento Luna pero cada quien ve por sus necesidades, y mi necesidad es que Harry no se fije en nadie mas que en mí.

- Estás demente.

La pelirroja los miró de manera despectiva y se alejó de ellos.

-Así que ya conocías a mi dulce hermana- dijo el pelirrojo.

- Tuve la desgracia de conocerla en vacaciones.- La chica soltó un suspiro- No se que haré, ¿cómo le diré esto a Hermione?

- Ya encontraremos la forma- le sonrió el pelirrojo amablemente tratando de tranquilizarla, ya verás.

- Eso espero- contestó la rubia con preocupación.

* * *

Gracias por sus review a: mi amiguis, shadowiver, hermionepotter, hermionedepottergranger.

¡Muchas gracias! y por favor síganme dejando eso me motiva mucho...solo piquen GO...bye.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola , aqui ando otra vez, siento haberme tardado es que tuve cosillas que hacer ;... en fin aqui esta el tercer capítulo, ojalá que les guste, diganmelo en los reviews si, por fiss..._

_Pensamientos de los personajes van en cursiva y entre comillas._

_McFly: Do ya (esa canción me encanta, es nueva)...The Beatles: Two of us (esta también me gusta pero no es nada nueva jajaja)_

_Nos vemos abajo._

Capítulo 3: " ¿Le gusto? _"_

A la mañana siguiente cuando Ron llegó a la escuela comenzó a buscar a Harry para hablar con él, pero no lo pudo encontrar hasta la hora del descanso, cuando mientras todos almorzaban Harry estaba metido en la biblioteca

A la mañana siguiente cuando Ron llegó a la escuela comenzó a buscar a Harry para hablar con él, pero no lo pudo encontrar hasta la hora del descanso, cuando mientras todos almorzaban Harry estaba metido en la biblioteca.

- Hola, Harry- saludó cautelosamente el pelirrojo a su amigo, quien estaba hojeando un grueso libro.

- Hola- respondió de mala gana el susodicho.

- ¿Qué haces?

Harry lo miró duramente- ¿no es obvio?- preguntó señalando el libro.

- ¿Oye por qué ese mal humor? Sea lo que sea que te haya pasado creo que yo no tengo la culpa.

Harry permaneció en silencio un momento y luego dijo- Lo siento, tienes razón…es sólo que…es que ayer me encontré con Hermione aquí en la biblioteca, la chica con la que choqué dos veces, y pasé un buen rato, me agradó bastante, pero…

- Pero mi querida hermana te dijo que ella estaba obsesionada contigo- concluyó Ron ante la mirada interrogativa de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo lo…?

- Luna y yo escuchamos cuando Ginny te lo decía, estábamos detrás de un árbol- explicó.

Harry asintió con la cabeza de manera un poco triste y Ron tomó asiento frente a él.

- Mira Ginny y Luna son , o eran, amigas y a Luna se le salió decirle que tú le gustabas a Hermione y ayer cuando escuchamos lo que te decía Ginny ella se enojó mucho y me dijo que eso no es cierto, que solo le gustas a Hermione, pero no está obsesionada contigo.

- ¿De veras?- preguntó el chico dudoso.

- Claro que sí, además se ve que es una linda chica ¿por qué se obsesionaría contigo? No parece que esté loca… y ni que estuvieras tan guapo- le dijo a su amigo de forma divertida.

Harry sonrió un poco más animado- Ella es bonita…

- ¿Te gusta?

- Eso es difícil decirlo, porque casi no la conozco…

- Entonces debes acercarte más a ella, amigo.

- Si, lo haré- y mirándolo pícaramente le preguntó- ¿y por qué andabas con su amiga? ¿Qué no estas saliendo con Lavender?

- Oh, bueno, solo me la encontré en un pasillo y me acompañó a dar un paseo nada más, y sí, sigo saliendo con Lavender.

- Está bien, no preguntaré más.

--

… y entonces le dije que mejor dejáramos la tarea y fuéramos a comer algo porque se veía muy cansado y estuvimos un buen rato conversando y comiendo aquí en el patio hasta que tuve que irme a clase- Le contó Hermione a Luna mientras se encontraban comiendo a la hora del descanso en el patio.

Luna aún no se decidía a contarle lo ocurrido a la chica y menos al ver lo entusiasmada que estaba por haber pasado un rato con Harry.

- Parece que es un buen chico- comentó Luna sintiéndose mal por estarle ocultando las cosas a Hermione.

- Sí, sin duda, y creo que si hablamos más, podremos hacernos amigos...

-Eso espero, por ahí se empieza.

-Sí…- respondió Hermione con mirada soñadora.

- Pero oye Hermione, yo he escuchado varias veces, que para que un chico se fije en ti no debes andar detrás de él, así que tal vez sería buena idea que te alejaras un poco de él, pues para que te extrañé o… o no crea que lo esta acosando- dijo Luna nerviosa.

- Pero…así no lo podré conocer, además yo no lo he seguido, solo nos hemos encontrado casualmente.

- Pues tal vez puedas evitar esos encuentros- Luna quería que Hermione se alejara de Harry por lo menos hasta que ella le explicara al chico que su amiga no esta obsesionada con él.

Hermione la miró fijamente- ¿De verdad crees que eso funcione?

-Mmm sí, muchas chicas lo hacen- Mintió la muchacha.

- Lo pensaré- contestó la joven no muy convencida.

--

Un par de horas más tarde Luna iba saliendo de una de sus clases cuando se encontró de frente con Harry.

- Hola Luna- saludó el muchacho.

- Ahh hola Harry- saludó con nerviosismo.

- Necesito hacerte una pregunta- dijo vacilante el pelinegro- ¿es cierto que le gusto a Hermione?

Luna respondió rápidamente- ¡No! No es cierto.

- Oh, ¿estas segura? Es que Ron me dijo que tú le habías dicho que yo le gustaba a ella y que no estaba obsesionada conmigo.

- Oh no, le dije a Ron que no te dijera nada- respondió con angustia la chica- esta bien, le agradas bastante, pero por favor no le vayas a decir nada de eso, no le dejes de hablar porque…

- Entonces sí le gusto…

- ¡Qué si!- respondió desesperada.

- ¡Genial!- respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ella te interesa de esa forma?

- Pues…tal vez- responsó con timidez el chico- si no es una psicópata…creo que sí, es una chica linda.

- Mmm que interesante, eso me quita algo de culpa…

- Bueno era todo lo que tenía que decirte, adiós.

- Adiós Harry- Luna se despidió de él con una sonrisa. Ahora ya podía ir y contarle todo a Hermione y podría decirle que Harry estaba interesado en ella.

Así que decidida comenzó a buscar a Hermione por toda la escuela hasta que la encontró sentada bajo un árbol escribiendo en un cuaderno.

- Hola amiga – saludó Luna a la chica.

- Hola Luna- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa, Luna se sentó a su lado y buscando las palabras adecuadas se decidió a hablar.

- Tengo algo importante que decirte- le dijo seriamente ganándose la mirada preocupada de Hermione- Verás ¿recuerdas cuando Ginny se nos acercó el otro día a la hora del descanso?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza- Pues ese día ella notó que tú mirabas mucho a Harry y, pues, cuando te fuiste ella me preguntó que si a ti te gustaba él- Luna la miró avergonzada y se sintió terrible ante la mirada angustiada de Hermione- Y pues creí que era mi amiga y confié en ella y le dije que sí- Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y abrió la boca varias veces sin saber que decirle- Yo sé que fue mi error, no debí confiar en ella y me siento muy mal por eso, lo lamento tanto Hermione…

- No te preocupes, ella es tu amiga y…

- Y lo peor es que se lo dijo a Harry- completó la chica.

- ¡Qué!- exclamó alarmada la castaña- Oh no, Harry no debía saberlo y ahora con que cara…

- Mira lo que sucedió fue que Ginny le dijo a Harry que tú estabas obsesionada con él y yo enfrenté a Ginny y le dije que eso no era cierto, y Ron estaba ahí y se me salió decirle que a ti solo te gustaba Harry, entonces el fue y le dijo a Harry que no estabas obsesionada con él, que solo te gustaba y…

- Espera, espera- la paró Hermione intentando asimilar toda esa información- ¿Ahora hasta Ron lo sabe?

- Sí, pero espera todavía no acabo- la chica tomó aire- hace rato me encontré con Harry en un pasillo y me preguntó que si era cierto que solo te gustaba, y yo primero le dije que no, pero el después me dijo que Ron se lo había dicho, así que tuve que decirle que sí- y al ver la mirada aterrada de Hermione prosiguió- y le pregunté que si el estaba interesado en ti de esa forma y el me dijo que si no eras una psicópata, sí.

Hermione permaneció un momento callada sin saber si sentirse terrible por verse rebelado su secreto o sentirse feliz por interesarle a Harry.

- Es genial que Harry se interese en mí pero…ahora ya no voy a poder verlo a la cara sin morirme de la vergüenza…esto no tenía que ser así, primero debíamos conocernos y ser amigos y después si yo llegaba a interesarle, pues que las cosas fueran de otra manera- le dijo muy triste a su amiga.

- Hermione no sabes cuanto lo siento…por favor perdóname- le suplicó Luna.

- Descuida, no creíste que Harry se fuera a enterar, esta bien…¿Por qué Ginny le dijo eso?

- Porque a ella le gusta Harry, lo conoce desde no se cuando y le gusta, pero yo no lo sabía.

- Vaya arpía- dijo amargamente la castaña, soltó un suspiro y poniéndose en pie le dijo- ya me voy a casa Luna, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana amiga- le contestó tristemente, viendo como se alejaba Hermione.

_Hola gracias por leer, espero subir el cuarto pronto._

_Gracias por sus reviews a: Usagi Yady, krissAngel, HarryPeru y a mi mejor amiga...muchas gracias por sus reviews._

_Por favor, si les gusta dejen y si no, tambien...jajaja dejenme reviewsss...Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola aqui estoy otra vez, tardé un poco más pero me alegra decir que es más largo que los otros, espero que les guste...por favor dejenme reviewss, me alegran el día (de verdad que me lo alegran jejeje)._

_Canción recomendada: Maxwell´s Silver Hammer- The Beatles (Que canción más loca)...Nos vemos abajo._

* * *

Capítulo 4 _"Me gustas mucho"_

No podía ser peor, sí al parecer las cosas estaban a su favor, pero la pobre chica era demasiado tímida como para acercarse a él y después de todo lo sucedido entablar una conversación.

Hermione había notado que en los días siguientes Harry había intentado acercarse a ella para platicar, pero Hermione todavía no se sentía lista y lo evitaba a toda costa, así que el muchacho dejó de buscarla seguramente cansado de haber insistido tanto y ahora la chica se sentía deprimida por eso.

- ¿Crees que deba acercarme a él?- le preguntó a su amiga mientras iban caminando por un pasillo.

- Claro, no debes esperar a que el lo haga todo, y vaya que ya a intentado muchas veces acercarse a ti y lo has desperdiciado.

- Lo se, pero es que me pongo muy nerviosa, que se supone que le debo decir…

- Pues por lo pronto, comienza con un hola- respondió su amiga empujando a la castaña hacia delante al ver que el joven ojiverde del que estaban hablando estaba parado a solo unos metros leyendo el tablón de los anuncios.

Hermione al verlo intentó alejarse de ahí, pero no lo logró ya que el ojiverde se percató de su presencia.

- Hola- saludó con una amable sonrisa el muchacho, notando el nerviosismo de la chica.

- Hola, Harry- respondió Hermione volteando para atrás y notando que su amiga ya no estaba.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme? Quiero platicar contigo- le dijo mirándola a los ojos dándole a entender a la chica que no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

- De acuerdo- suspiró resignada, _"al mal paso darle prisa"_ pensó.

El chico la condujo hacia el patio para sentarse bajo un frondoso árbol. Permanecieron un minuto en silencio sin atreverse a intercambiar miradas hasta que por fin Harry se decidió a hablar.

- Mmm… quiero pedirte una disculpa- sorprendió el chico con sus palabras a la castaña- lamento mucho que por culpa de Ginny ahora no quieras acercarte a mí- le dirigió una mirada tímida a la sonrojada Hermione y prosiguió- en parte creo que es mi culpa porque no he encontrado la manera de que Ginny me deje en paz y ahora se metió contigo, de verdad lo siento- le dijo sinceramente.

- No tienes que disculparte, soy yo la que te ha incomodado con mis cosas y tal vez jamás debí hacerme ilusio…

- Shhh, no digas eso- la calló Harry poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de la chica- Hermione, me agradas bastante, incluso podría decir que me gustas, y la verdad es que me sentí realmente feliz y halagado al saber que tu, bueno, que yo te gustaba- La chica le sonrió con timidez- y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad para conocerte mejor y poder ser amigos y ver si entre nosotros puede haber algo más…¿Qué opinas?

- Creo que es una excelente idea- respondió sonriendo y asintiendo la muchacha- Me parece grandioso.

- Gracias- Harry se acercó más a la muchacha y la besó en la mejilla- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al cine esta tarde?

La chica se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa- Yo…mira es que…

- Entiendo que te vayas a sentir un poco incomoda si solo vamos tu y yo- la muchacha asintió- pero puedo decirle a Ron que nos acompañen el y su novia.

- Eso me parece bien.

- ¿Entonces aceptas?- preguntó con un brillo especial en sus ojos el joven.

- Sí, claro que si.

- Genial, paso por ti en la tarde.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

- ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Irás al cine con Harry!- exclamó Luna mientras lo abrazaba a su amiga.

- Si pero aún no termino, no iremos solo Harry y yo- Luna la miró de forma interrogativa- mira es que no me iba a sentir cómoda yendo sola con él, porque aún me entran los nervios y los silencios incómodos me dan terror.

- Entonces…

- Entonces Harry me dijo que le pedirá a Ron que nos acompañe junto con su novia- Explicó la castaña.

- ¡Qué! ¿Ron tiene novia?- preguntó indignada la rubia dejando de escribir en su cuaderno.

- Espera, ¿Ron te gusta?

- ¿Qué? No, claro que no- Negó la chica regresando su vista a su cuaderno.

- Entonces ¿qué problema hay en que Ron tenga novia?- inquirió la castaña.

- No hay ningún problema, ¿quién dijo que hubiera problema?- protestó Luna.

- Pues no lo sé, tal vez por la forma en que dijiste "¡Qué! ¿Ron tiene novia?" Tal vez por eso.

La rubia la miró seriamente por un momento.

- Puedes decírmelo, YO no lo voy a andar divulgando- dijo la castaña haciendo énfasis en la palabra "yo".

- Ah, por favor no me lo estés echando en cara, ya te pedí perdón, y además no digas que no te ayudó el que Harry se enterara, ahora saldrás con él y dijo que le gustas.- Respingó su amiga.

- De acuerdo, pero aún así no debiste confiarle mis cosas a Ginny- Hermione la miró seriamente y luego sonrió- ¿Te gusta Ron?

- Pues… algo así, todavía no estoy segura, me agrada…y me desconcertó un poco saber que tiene novia ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Entonces… ¿Harry pasará por ti a tu departamento?

- Si, así es, a eso de las cinco.

- Mmm, ponte linda, y luego me cuentas que tal te fue y como son Ron y su novia juntos- esto último lo dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Está bien, mañana te cuento- Respondió Hermione poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas para irse a su casa- Nos vemos- se despidió.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

Hermione había terminado de arreglarse media hora antes de lo que había previsto y ahora se encontraba muy nerviosa caminando de un lado a otro de su habitación, esperando que el timbre de la puerta sonara (la chica vivía sola en un departamento en el centro de Londres, muy cerca de la Universidad). Se había puesto un sencillo vestido rosa pálido de esos que estaban de moda y que llevaban un lindo listón en la cintura, con el clima cálido que hacía pensaba que estaría muy cómoda con el esa tarde.

A las cinco en punto escuchó el timbre de su puerta, respiró lentamente y camino hacia ella para abrirla.

- Hola- saludó tímidamente al encontrarse de nuevo frente a esa linda mirada de color verde.

- Hola, Hermione- respondió al saludo Harry acercándose a ella nervioso y dándole un beso en la mejilla- Que linda te ves- comentó con un leve sonrojo.

- Gracias- respondió quedamente- tú también luces muy bien- y era cierto, la camisa azul cielo que llevaba junto con el pantalón de mezclilla le sentaba de maravilla.

El chico le regaló una linda sonrisa- Ron y su novia Lavender están abajo, no les hagas mucho caso si comienzan a besarse "apasionadamente", es que son un poco protagonistas- dijo haciendo una mueca, mientras Hermione le ponía el seguro a su departamento y salía de él.

- De acuerdo- le respondió riendo al ver la mueca de Harry.

Salieron del edificio y al llegar a la acera Hermione se encontró con Ron y con una chica rubia que al parecer era su novia, al verla Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que su amiga Luna era mucho más bonita que ella.

- Hola, Hermione- saludó Ron- Te presento a Lavender, mi novia. Lavender ella es Hermione.

- Mucho gusto Lavender- La susodicha la miró de arriba abajo, se colgó del brazo de su novio y soltó una risa estúpida.

- Bueno…creo que ya podemos irnos- dijo Harry intentando llenar ese incómodo silencio.

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al centro comercial donde se encontraba el cine, que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí. Lavender iba en la orilla del lado de la calle, tomada de la mano de su novio, a lado de ellos iba Hermione y después Harry, los últimos dos aún no habían intercambiado palabra y se encontraban en medio de un incómodo silencio, pero no habían podido evitar voltear a mirarse de cuando en cuando, encontrando sus miradas por accidente. Ron al notar el nerviosismo entre los dos muchachos decidió romper el hielo comenzando por preguntar si antes de la película podían comer pizza, sabiendo de antemano que así lograría que su amigo interviniera en la conversación ya que este siempre se desesperaba porque Ron siempre parecía tener hambre.

- Ron son las cinco de la tarde y me dijiste que comiste a las tres y media…

- No tiene nada de malo que me coma una rebanada de pizza, faltan tres largas horas de agonía para la cena- replicó el pelirrojo haciendo bufar a Harry y reír a Hermione.

- Es que siempre es lo mismo, no me gusta acompañarlo a ningún lado porque lo primero que tenemos que hacer siempre es pasar a comer- explicó Harry a Hermione- siempre deberías traer comida para el camino- dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo.

- A mi no me molesta que coma- comentó Lavender con su boba voz.

- Ella es igual- susurró Harry a Hermione- Ron, le dije a Hermione que iríamos al cine a eso de las cinco, no a comer, así que eso es lo que haremos…claro que si tu también quieres que comamos primero, por mi no hay problema- el chico se dirigió de nuevo a Hermione con cierta timidez.

- A mi me parece bien, que entremos al cine primero, no tengo hambre- contestó la chica, haciendo sonreír al pelinegro.

Los chicos llegaron rápidamente al centro comercial y se dirigieron al cine, y ahora tenían que decidirse por una película de la cartelera.

- Yo quiero mirar la de "Imágenes del más allá"- dijo Ron señalando una película de terror, Harry hizo una mueca, le gustaba el suspenso y terror pero como era la primera vez que salía con Hermione, el tenía en mente algo un poco más romántico y divertido.

- Hermione ¿cuál te gustaría ver?- preguntó Harry.

- La que ustedes quieran me parece bien- Hermione tenía muchas ganas de ver la comedia romántica de "Quiero robarme a la novia".

- Yo quiero ver la de "Quiero robarme a la novia"- dijo Harry.

- Esa me parece bien, tengo ganas de verla- sonrió Hermione, feliz porque Harry quería ver la misma que ella.

- ¿Qué le parece?- se dirigió a Ron y Lavender.

- Yo no quiero- gruñó Ron.

- A mí me da igual- dijo Lavender.

- ¡Genial!, por mayoría de votos veremos "Quiero robarme a la novia"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Ron y Lavender compraron sus boletos en una ventana y Harry y Hermione lo hicieron en otra.

- No, yo los pago- Dijo Harry al ver que Hermione sacaba dinero de su bolsa.

- Pero…

- Yo te invité, yo pago- dijo el muchacho sonriéndole.

Después de comprar los boletos, todos fueron a la dulcería.

- Ro-Ro, ¿me compras unas palomitas extragrandes con mantequilla extra?- pidió Lavender a Ron cuando estaban en la fila a lado de Harry y Hermione quienes miraron a Ron con un gesto de burla.

- Eh…claro.

- Si quieres también te compro unas de esas- le dijo Harry a Hermione en serio.

La chica lo miró y con una gran sonrisa contestó- No creo que pueda comer tanto, ni siquiera me terminó la mitad de las pequeñas.

- Yo tampoco…mmm, te parece bien si compro unas medianas y compartimos- preguntó sonrojándose el chico.

- Que patética excusa para estar más cerca de ella.- Intervino Ron riendo haciendo sonrojar más a su amigo.

Hermione sonrió- No le hagas caso a Ro-Ro, a mí me gusta la idea- respondió la chica con una sonrisa mordiéndose el labio.

Harry sonrió por la forma en la que Hermione se había burlado de Ron y con timidez le plantó un beso en la mejilla a la muchacha, para después avanzar en la fila a lado de una sonriente castaña y ordenar unas palomitas medianas y dos vasos de soda.

Los chicos entraron a la sala y tomaron asiento en la última fila, primero Lavender y Ron y luego Harry (a lado de su amigo) y Hermione.

La película comenzó y los chicos se relajaron. Fue una buena película, sobre todo la parte en la que Harry compartía las palomitas con Hermione y ambos encontraban sus manos en el bote. Harry se preguntó si podría utilizar el viejo truco de estirarse para abrazar a Hermione, pero al final decidió que eso sí era patético.

- Creo que eran demasiadas palomitas, a la próxima me compras unas más pequeñas- dijo Lavender cuando salieron de la función.

- Claro- contestó Ron haciendo rechinar sus dientes.

Al salir del cine todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ya era buena hora para comer pizza, así que se dirigieron al restaurante más cercano, entraron y se ubicaron en una mesa. Estuvieron comiendo muy a gusto, y esta vez hubo un poco más de intercambio de palabras entre Harry y Hermione. Cuando acabaron de comer Lavender le pidió a Ron que la acompañara a una tienda de ropa ya que al pasar había visto un bolso "divino" y Ron tuvo que acceder.

- Harry creo que nos veremos mañana en la escuela, conozco las compras de Lavender y esto nos llevará un buen rato.

- De acuerdo, que se diviertan.

- Esto es de todo menos divertido- dijo Ron.

- ¡Ro-Ro!- gritó Lavender desde la puerta.

- Anda ya vete, La-La te espera- dijo Harry con riendo.

Ron hizo una mueca y alcanzó a su novia.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a caminar?

- Claro- respondió Hermione.

Harry llevó a Hermione a caminar a un lindo parque que estaba cerca de ahí, caminaron en silencio durante un rato sin atreverse a mirarse, el ambiente del parque era muy romántico.

- Entonces…- dijo Harry.

- Entonces…- dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que el muchacho, ambos se miraron y rieron.

Hermione volteó su rostro hacia otro lado y Harry dijo- Supongo que esta es nuestra primera cita.

-Eso parece- contestó Hermione.

- Y…¿te gustaría que hubiera más?- preguntó con timidez el muchacho.

Hermione lo miró- Solo si a ti también te gustaría.

-Definitivamente me gustaría- contestó el muchacho posando su mirada verde en la mirada color miel de Hermione- ¿Mencione ya lo linda que luces?

- Sí, ya lo hiciste- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Ah, solo quería que quedara claro- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Dieron un par de pasos más hacia la salida del parque y Harry se atrevió a tomarle la mano, Hermione entrelazo sus dedos con los de él para que Harry supiera que se sentía agusto así. Caminaron en un cómodo silencio hasta el edificio donde vive Hermione.

- Cuando te vayas, ten cuidado con esos vagos- dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras apretaba la mano de Harry debido al miedo que le daban esos muchachos que todas las noches se paraban en aquella esquina del edificio donde está su departamento.

- De acuerdo- contestó Harry abriendo la puerta del edificio y dejando pasar primero a Hermione. El chico la acompañó hasta la puerta de su departamento y ahí frente a su puerta soltó su mano.- Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo.

- Me divertí mucho, gracias a ti por invitarme.

- Yo también me divertí, y la pasé muy bien contigo- dijo Harry acercando su mano a una mejilla de Hermione para acariciarla- Me gustas mucho, Hermione.

La chica sonrió muy contenta- También me gustas mucho Harry- respondió Hermione y se sorprendió al recibir un cálido abrazo por parte del muchacho.

- Necesitaba oírlo de tus labios- susurró Harry en su oído, luego se separó de ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

- Si, nos vemos- respondió viendo como Harry le sonreía y se alejaba. En ese momento el corazón de la chica estaba latiendo a mil por hora sin poder creer todavía que el muchacho que en un principio le pareció tan inalcanzable ahora estaba tan cerca de ella.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: HarryPeru,CuttingEdge19, Usagi Yady, Shadowiver y a Ise Potter._

_Porque como ya dije, sus reviews me alegran el día, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, dejenme reviewss porfa...solo piquen GO...Besos, Bye._


End file.
